Semicon
by Lithrael
Summary: Arukenimon is given a device that will summon her true love. Oikawa is annoyed Mummymon gets beaten up. Again. Very soft R, mostly for language.


  
     Semicon 

  
     Well... It wasn't what she'd had in mind when she started. She could no longer convincingly tell herself he wasn't perfect for her, no matter how much she wanted to. But she didn't like the idea of being on his level. Surely she was _better_ than that...   
     It had started with a bee. 

  
     "You want something, don't you," the Flybeemon buzzed at her from the noise of the market crowd as he followed her, loaded down with packages.   
     "Of course I want something. I want _you_ to be quiet."   
     "You want something you can't get... Something you can't get by working your sweet music on folks like me."   
     "You're here to serve me, Fly, not to annoy me. Shut up or I'll tear your wings off."   
     "I only want to help you. You satisfied my soul with your music- you deserve to feel what you've given to others."   
     "Ugh," Arukenimon snorted. This thing was _worse_ than Mummymon. so much for a good idea.   
     "Just tell me... Power? Wealth? Love? Happiness? I could give you a man, I could give you the moon..."   
     She stopped, whipping round to confront the hovering Digimon. "What makes you think you could _possibly_ do anything for me?"   
     "You're a charming young witch, but I know a few Ultimates more powerful than you. Some who owe me favours."   
     She supressed a flush of anger at this downplaying of her skills, never one to turn down a free lunch. "Do you, now..."   
     She'd come back home with an aphrodisiac. 

  
     Oikawa Yukio... Mummymon called him their boss, but to Arukenimon he was a leader. He was strange, human, a master of manipulation and a dark, driving power. He was the most fascinating creature she'd ever known.   
     And this little box held the means to get him for her very own.   
     She turned it over in her slender hands, contemplating it. It was supposed to bring her true love an irrisistable urge to be with her the moment the box was opened. "To open it is to open yourself," the Alchemon had warned.   
     "As if I don't know what I'm doing," she muttered sourly, opening the box. She set it on the nightstand and left for Oikawa's den. 

  
     "What? Arukenimon, I'm very busy-"   
     His words were cut short by the kiss Arukenimon stole as he turned to admonish her. She smiled but it was short-lived, as Yukio pulled away violently, face twisted in outrage. She gaped in surprise, his eyes burning through her.   
     "If you ever touch me again," he said, slow and calm, "I will destroy you."   
     She stared, unable to find words, off balance, confused, crushed, she backed out and fled to her room.   
     Alone, Yukio trembled. 

  
     She sat on the bed, hurt and seethingly angry, pinning the box in a gaze of cold steel. A fine joke. She'd kill that flybeemon _slowly_. And his _friends_.   
     A light began to glow inside the box, cool green, flecked with prismatic lines of white. She frowned, remembering how powerful it had felt in her hands. It certainly held _some_ secret.   
     A strange, strangled sound at the door drew her attention away from the box. It was Mummymon. He stood just outside, staring, his body tense with shock. She sighed disappointedly, ignoring his newest wierdness. "Go away, Mummymon," she commanded, her attention turning back to the little box. She watched from the corner of her eye as he obeyed, shuffling haltingly out of sight.   
     A few moments later he was back.   
     "Are you doing this to me, Arukenimon?" he asked from the doorway, sounding as if he was carrying something too heavy for him.   
     "I'm not doing anything to you," she snapped, riveted to the box, which was shining brighter now. "Go away."   
     He went on standing there, his muscles visibly flexing. "...I can't. Arukenimon, uh... Something's forcing me towards you and... it's not... it wants me to..." he gulped, hopelessly. "I can't fight it very well. It knows I _want_ to."   
     Arukenimon frowned at him, then at the box, and scowled, her hackles rising. "WHAT are you suggesting?"   
     "Maybe you'd better fight me," he offered as he crossed the doorway into the room, slowly, straining. "You know you'll win."   
     "Oh, I don't think that will be necessary," she hissed, smacking the lid of the box down.   
     But the box didn't close. Her blow knocked it off the table and it rolled to rest on the floor, still open wide, light pouring out.   
     "I'm afraid it will," he said, coming ever closer.   
     "Mummymon.." she warned, "I'm _not_ going to take it lightly if you _assault_ me. You're _not_ under anything's _whim_ and I'll-"   
     He moved faster than she expected, reaching out and taking hold of her, a hand around each shoulder. She stiffened, off-guard, bristling like a cat, as he just stood there and _stared._ And she stared back.   
     She could kill him...   
     "Arukenimon," he whispered, and leaned down to kiss her, his face slackening as he guiltily surrendered to the force compelling him.   
     She... let him... felt his soft, dry lips meet hers... and kissed back.   
     He whispered her name, blissfully, his hands sliding over her back and pulling her close, breaking the kiss to stare lovingly down at her.   
     She raised her arms slowly, twisted a big handful of his jacket in each fist, and yanked him off his feet. But as she tried to redirect the momentum to send him flying, she faltered. Her eyes snapped wide open in surprise as she failed to disentangle herself, and crashed down on top of him. It was a mistake she was just not capable of making. She had done it on purpose.   
     She couldn't fight him. She wasn't going to be _able_ to fight him.   
     Mummymon shook off the shock of the throw and returned his attention to her, delighted to find her sprawled accross him. She shuddered hard under his questing hands, afraid of him, of herself... Mummymon stopped. "Arukenimon," he said softly, "you look frightened. I can't... That is... Please don't be frightened. If you don't want this, fight me. I can't-"   
     "I can't fight you!" she shrieked.   
     Mummymon looked like he might cry. "You can't fight me?"   
     "That _fucking_ Alchemon!!"   
     "Alchemon?" Mummymon blinked. "..You _bought_ something? Is that.."   
     "Get off me!"   
     "I'm not _on_ you-"   
     Arukenimon punched him in the middle of the face and he choked, his head bouncing off the floor. She scrambled to her feet, staring down at him with disgust as he clutched at his face and writhed a little on the ground, and then she stepped away.   
     "Run," he gasped.   
     She stopped. "Run? From you? Don't be stupid. I can handle _you._"   
     "But you said-"   
     "I was just off-balance. Now get out of my room. Or I'll beat the tar out of you. Your choice."   
     "You've got a charm on me, haven't you? You _know_ I can't leave. Arukenimon..." He peeked at her from between his fingers. "That's not fair."   
    She bristled again. "I don't have a charm on _you._ I hate you. Now suck it up and get out. NOW!!"   
    He sighed, clambered up off the floor and stared at her. "...I kissed you."   
    "That was your imagination."   
    "I have a very good imagination."   
    "...WHAT is that supposed to mean?"   
    "I... Nothing." He took a strained step towards the door, lifted his other foot, set it down again after a moment's struggle. "I still can't go. Can't we kiss some more?"   
    "Yn.. I.. No! Get out!!"   
    "I _can't- OW!_"   
    "Out! Out!" she hollered, whacking him clumsily with her coffee table. He tried to retreat and tripped over his own feet just as Arukenimon took another swing. They fell in a tangle of limbs and table-legs.   
    "I don't think I can take this seriously much longer," Mummymon smiled sheepishly as Arukenimon tried to get up and fell on him three more times.   
     Finally she roared in outrage and reverted to her Digimon form. She staggered to her feet, roll-kicked Mummymon out the door, and slammed it.   
     Moments later a black-clawed fist punched through it. "Hi," Mummymon grinned through the hole.   
     "Don't you dare come in here," Arukenimon warned.   
     "I'll do my best."   
     They stared at each other.   
     "So, an Alchemon, huh?"   
     "Shut up!"   
     "What did you buy?"   
     "Nothing!"   
     "You didn't buy that box, then?"   
     "Shut up!"   
     "Hand it to me, could you? I'll destroy it for you." He grinned. "...if that's what you want."   
     She stood and fumed, embarassed and furious. She stomped over to the corner of the room and retrieved the little box. It was still cheerily glowing. "I don't care what you do with it. Just get rid of it," she snapped, dropping it into his clawed hand.   
     The light immediately changed from cool green to a perfect, soft rose-red. Mummymon blinked and gave a little gasp of wonder. On the other side of the door, Arukenimon choked, her eyes wide, stumbled backwards and sat down hard. Mummymon jumped in shock, forgetting the box. "What's the matter?"   
     "You.. uh.. gah," she spat, bristling. "Well, it's working for _you_ just fine. Why didn't it work for me?"   
     "What do you mean? You mean this is supposed to..." he trailed off, grinning like a dog with a whole box of bones.   
     She snarled and commanded, "You are NOT taking advantage of this situation."   
     He dropped his smile for wide-eyed innocence. "Why, Arukenimon. You know that I would nev-"   
     "WHAT are you two DOING? In DIGIMON form, IN HERE? ....What did you DO TO THIS DOOR?" Oikawa shouted, quite astonishingly peeved. He felt his eye twitch and scowled harder. His Digimon had recently reached their "terrible twos" and it looked like they were living up to it...   
     Mummymon stepped switly in front of the door, cutting Arukenimon off from sight. "I'm sorry Boss, it was my fault... It was an accident, I-"   
     "What's that?" Oikawa demanded, noticing the box.   
     "Oh... that.. Well.. it's.. a present, I was trying to give Arukenimon..." he smiled, looking a little embarrassed. "She didn't want it."   
     "Give it to me," Oikawa commanded.   
     He took the box. The light sputtered, turning white, and died.   
     "Don't _break_ anything else," he muttered, snapping the box shut and dropping it into a coat pocket, never to be seen again. He stalked off back to his den.   
     Mummymon stood in the hall, curious. "Arukenimon?"   
     "Go away."   
     "I think..." he mused, adjusting a stray length of linen wrapping that had fallen across his face, "I think that box was working just fine."   
     "_Leave!!_"   
     "Yes, my dear," he grinned, and wandered away.   
    But not too far. 


End file.
